Depression is a psychiatric condition thought to be associated with decreased serotonin release. Most antidepressant agents potentiate the effects of serotonin by blocking the termination of its activity through re-uptake into nerve terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,663 (B.K. Wasson, Apr. 11, 1972) covers 4-(3-secondary amino-2-hydroxypropoxy)-1,2,5-thiadiazoles which exhibit beta-adrenergic blocking properties useful for treatment of angina pectoris. Compounds of the present invention are structurally different from this prior art and are useful for treatment of CNS disorders.
WO 96/38431 (Eli Lilly, May 31, 1996) covers methods of making 1,2,5-thiadiazoles containing azacyclic or azabicyclic ether or thioether substituents for use as muscarinic cholinergic agonists. These compounds are useful as stimulants of the forebrain and hippocampus for treatment of Alzheimer's disease. Compounds of this invention are structurally different from these compounds and are agonists and antagonists of the 5HT1A receptor, not muscarinic agonists.